Jon And Sansa One Night Stand
by King Z 444
Summary: Jon makes a deal with Sansa to end his urges One Shot


**Alright well this story is a one shot between Jon and Sansa basically the plot is that Jon has urges and asks Sansa for help which she tells him he is disgusting and threatens to tell her mother which scares Jon. Sansa decides to help if Jon joins the Night's Watch which he agrees to. I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

Jon was walking around the courtyard of Winterfell trying to avoid the females all around him. Jon looked around to see his brother Robb helping his other brother Bran practice archery. Deciding he needed a distraction he walked over and Robb noticed him "hey Jon you want to help Bran with his bow skills" "Jon nodded "sure he can't be too bad can he". Robb shrugged his shoulder "well he isn't going to win any archery tourney" Bran looked at Robb and Jon "I need to learn to be a great archer so I can be Kingsguard one day". Jon rubbed his hand on his head "don't worry Bran if you try hard enough you can be the greatest knight Westors has ever seen" Bran's eyes light up "really let's get started then".

The archery lesson ended when Arya outshot Bran and he chased after her and after that a deserter of the Night's Watch was caught and Ned had taken Robb, Theon, and Bran with him to his execution. Jon requested to stay home do to his problem in his pants and he didn't want any of his family members see his erect member in his pants. Jon walked by the bedchambers of his siblings and ran into Sansa exiting hers "watch out bastard I have to talk to my mother" Sansa began to walk off but Jon stopped her with his voice "wait Sansa I need a favor" Sansa scowled at him "why would I help you you are a bastard and I am a highborn lady". Jon frowned "I may be a bastard buy I am your brother non the less" Sansa gave up and listened to him "alright make it quick" Jon smiled "well I have been having problems in between my legs I was hoping you could help". Sansa looked confused "if you are hurting you should see Maester Luwin not be talking to me" Jon sighed "I am not hurting it's just that I have come of the age where I need a women help my urges". Sansa looked disgusted after realizing what he meant "you are disgusting bastard you want me to have sex with you deflower myself for you a bastard instead of a highborn lord I should tell mother of this what she would do to you scares me and father would not be able to save you". Jon looked scared "please Sansa anything but that I want to live is there anything that would make you accept" Sansa thought for a moment and looked him in the eye "I will have sex with you anything that you want if after the King's visit you join the Night's Watch so the Starks can finally be rid of you". Jon smiled knowing he was all ready planning on doing just that "alright Sansa I will join when do you want to do it". Sansa turned and began to walk away "this night after supper".

Jon ate up the rest of soup and chicken and walked to Sansa's bedchamber and waited for her. Sansa came to her bedchamber in a blue dress with a direwolf sewed in "alright disrobe I want to get this over with". Jon eagerly took off his shirt and britches and slowly took undergarments reveling himself to his half sister. Sansa looked on in awe "as much as I dislike you do have a big cock" Jon laughed "that isn't ladylike talking". Sansa smacked lightly upside "nothing of this leaves this room so I might not be so ladylike as I am outside". Jon looked her up and down "so can you disrobe as well" Sansa looked nervous but began to slide off her dress reveling her creamy white skin her C cup breast and her decent sized ass Jon gasped "no wonder all the boys want you your more beautiful them most girls. Sansa turned red and pushed Jon on the bed "thank you Jon but we have to do this"

Sansa got in between his legs and grasped his member causing him to gasp. Jon groaned at her soft touch and she began to pump her hand up and down. Sansa picked up the speed making Jon groan even louder until Jon knocker her hand away and pushed his member at her lips. Sansa looked up at Jon with wide doe eyes and slowly opened her mouth and took his large member down her gullet. Sansa twisted her tongue around and fondled his balls all while bobbing her head up and down. Jon grabbed Sansa's arms and held them over her head and began to thrust into her throat. Sansa began to choke but Jon didn't stop he groaned and Sansa began to hit his legs and Jon pulled out and began to jerk his cock until he sprayed her face and hair with cum. Sansa looked up at Jon slightly angry "you didn't have to cum all over my face" Jon laughed "I could have did it down your throat but I thought that you wouldn't like that".

Jon pushed Sansa on her bed and spread her legs but Sansa looked uncertain "uh Jon I don't think I can do this if I am to marry I must be a virgin". Jon thought about another option and smiled "well if you don't what do it the regular way we can do it through your ass" Sansa looked scared "is that the only other way" Jon nodded "if I am going to give up the rest of my life to the Night's Watch I am going to need something". Sansa rolled over and arched her ass in the air and Jon put his hands and her hips and position his member at her ass and gave her a leather belt "bite down on this it might hurt and we don't need anyone hearing screams".

Jon slammed into Sansa's ass causing her to scream into the belt. Jon kept on slamming into her groaning at the sheer tightness of her walls "by the gods you are amazing Sansa" Sansa put her head into the furs and spit out the belt and let out a weak response "thank you Jon glad I could please you". Jon reared back and gave a powerful slam into Sansa's ass causing her to scream into the furs and Jon to cum into her ass. Jon pulled out "hey Sansa could you clean me up before I leave" Sansa rubbed her ass and nodded "sure then you will leave" Jon nodded and placed his member in front of her face and Sansa began to lick the remaining cum off his member. Jon groaned as Sansa licked his member up and down "oh that is good Sansa" Sansa licked the last of the cum off Jon's member "well Jon my part of the deal is over now once uncle Benjen comes for the King's visit you will join him and join the Night's Watch". Jon smiled "well actually Sansa I was going to join the Night's Watch anyway you just gave me a going away present". Sansa pushed Jon off the bed and jumped on top of him and began to claw at his face "you had me make a deal that you were going to do already I will have mother and father kill you"! Jon pushed Sansa away and smirked "you won't tell them about this you don't want anybody knowing that a highborn lady as yourself fucked me a lonely bastard and your brother non the less". Sansa eyes were on the verge of tears "get out Jon just go I never want to see you again" Jon walked out the door after getting dressed and turned to say one more thing "Sansa if it means anything I am sorry and will miss you" Sansa only gave him a cold glare.

 **Alright I hope that you liked this one shot sorry for only a little sexual content but I hope you liked it non the less.**


End file.
